A New IM
by PeaceLoveandClarinets
Summary: I tried to be a little creative with the title but anyway this is just another IM fic... Inspired by Booknerd101's "Star Wars Characters Discover IM"


**A/N: Special Thanks to Booknerd101 who helped me come up with some of the names**

Luke Skywalker: Farmboy

Mara Jade: GingerToBeFeared

Han Solo: ScruffyNerfHerder

Leia Organa: YourWorshipfulness

Chewbacca: Fuzzball

Darth Vader: DepressedSith

The Emperor: EvilPalps

Obi-Wan Kenobi: SoUncivilized

Anakin Skywalker: NotASlave

Padmé Amidala: NotAnAngel

Mace Windu: PurpleSaber

Yoda: LittleGreenSaber

_Farmboy has logged on_

_GingerToBeFeared has logged on_

_NotASlave has logged on_

_NotAnAngel has logged on_

_SoUncivilized has logged on_

Farmboy: Ok I know Mara is on but who are all these other people?

SoUncivilized: A more suitable question would be who are you? I am Obi-Wan Kenobi!

NotASlave: I agree...Who are you? And I am Anakin Skywalker

Farmboy: OH! Hello father and Ben but who is the other one? And I'm Luke of course!

NotAnAngel: Wait...Luke? Oh hello son!

SoUncivilized: Anakin is there something you would like to tell me?

NotASlave: Fine I guess I can't hide it now; Thanks a lot Luke! Padmé and I are married…

GingerToBeFeared: I see everybody is ignoring me!

Farmboy: I wasn't ignoring you dear your mother and father-in-law are!

NotAnAngel: Ok and you are?

GingerToBeFeared: I am Mara Jade-Skywalker; Wife of your Son and Ex-Emperors hand

SoUncivilized: This is all very confusing. Let me get this straight; Anakin and Padmé are married they have a son named Luke and he's married to an Ex-Emperors hand named Mara?

Farmboy: Actually I also have a twin sister too.

_YourWorshipfulness logged on _

YourWorshipfulness: I heard somebody mention me… "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi you're my only hope"

SoUncivilized: Excuse me? How am I your only hope?

Farmboy: Think nothing of it. She just likes to repeat that famous line…

GingerToBeFeared: It's all very strange!

NotASlave: Well anyway how is everyone?

GingerToBeFeared: I am fine… I finally, thanks to Lukes nagging, became a Jedi.

NotAnAngel: I am obviously fine too. You saw me like fifteen minutes ago!

Farmboy: I for one am actually good. I finally got Mara to become a Jedi!

YourWorshipfulness: If Han would stop being such a scoundrel I would be fine too.

_ScruffyNerfHerder logged on _

ScruffyNerfHerder: You know you love me though!

SoUncivilized: And you are Han I'm guessing?

NotASlave: Good job Obi-Wan you figured out something all on your own!

NotAnAngel: You don't have to be so mean Anakin.

_DepressedSith logged on_

DepressedSith: Trust me he will get a lot meaner…

SoUncivilized: Ok now I'm confused again… Who exactly are you?

NotASlave: Oh No! But wait how am talking to you?

DepressedSith: I have no clue. Oh and Obi-Wan I am Darth Vader aka. Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side.

SoUncivilized: First you break the attachment law and then you turn to the dark side? What are we going to do with you?

DepressedSith: It's really not our fault. I had a bad dream about Padmé dying then Palpatine told me he could teach me how to save her from death but I eventually turned myself into something she could never love.

_EvilPalps logged on_

EvilPalps: It was a great plan actually now I can rule over the whole galaxy!

_DepressedSith logged of to go cry in a corner_

EvilPalps: Yeah he doesn't like my plan but he can deal with it!

_EvilPalps logged out to rule over the galaxy_

SoUncivilized: Was that Chancellor Palpatine?

NotASlave: No Obi-Wan he's just another person who happens to be named Palpatine because that's just a really common name!

SoUncivilized: Oh good I was right.

GingerToBeFeared: I think he was being sarcastic. Even though that's my job!

Farmboy: Other people can be sarcastic to Mara…

_PurpleSaber logged on_

_LittleGreenSaber logged on_

NotASlave: Oh good look decided to join the party…

SoUncivilized: Was that sarcasm too?

LittleGreenSaber: Sarcasm that was. More respectful young Skywalker should be.

PurpleSaber: Yoda is right you don't have to be so disrespectful

SoUncivilized: You know better than to ask Anakin to do something. He will just ignore you and do what he wants…

Farmboy: He saved me when I asked him too...

NotAnAngel: He's does things that I tell him to do all the time!

LittleGreenSaber: Who is this "farmboy" you saved?

Farmboy: Master Yoda, that is who you are right, I am Luke Skywalker!

NotAnAngel: Let me explain before we have somebody else get confused. Anakin and I are married we have twins named Luke and Leia aka Farmboy and YourWorshipfulness.

PurpleSaber: I should have expected that from you Skywalker!

_Fuzzball: logged on_

Fuzzball: Aaarrrggg

GingerToBeFeared: I can't understand you Chewbacca...Only Han can do that!

ScruffyNerfHerder: He says hello and he likes my name… You know Chewie I did it for Leia!

YourWorshipfulness: Thanks Han and if you didn't realize my name is for you!

Farmboy: My name is for Mara but she obviously couldn't do the same for me…

GingerToBeFeared: Well excuse me! I'm sorry you don't call me anything clever.

LittleGreenSaber: For anybody my name is not. Strange that everyone else's is it is

PurpleSaber: Don't worry Yoda mine isn't for anybody either.

SoUncivilized: Mine isn't either but unlike you guys its quite clever... I could have just put BlueSaber but I didn't!

LittleGreenSaber: Glad there are still some sane people I am. As for my name; more clever than Mace's it is!

GingerToBeFeared: Well we "insane" people have more fun!

Farmboy: Let's not argue Mara; it's not the Jedi way.

LittleGreenSaber: Having attachments the Jedi way it is not. Yet have them you do!

Farmboy: Well Yoda I'm sorry but most of the Jedi were already married so we couldn't follow that part of the code…

Fuzzball: Aaarrrggg

YourWorshipfulness: Translation please Han

ScruffyNerfHerder: He was just singing the song "Why Can't We Be Friends"

LittleGreenSaber: Friends we can be

Farmboy: Well that's good

_Farmboy logged off to have a party _

GingerToBeFeared: What am I going to do with you Luke?

_GingerToBeFeared logged off to help Luke with his party_

ScruffyNerfHerder: I guess we should go Leia. Luke throws parties for the strangest things

_ScruffyNerfHerder has logged off to attend Luke's party_

_YourWorshipfulness logged off to go with Han_

Fuzzball: Aaarrrggg

NotASlave: Well great we can't understand him because Han left!

LittleGreenSaber: Actually understand Wookie I can. Going to Luke's party he says.

_Fuzzball has logged off to "think with his stomach" at Luke's party_

NotASlave: Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to leave too… just not to go to some party my son is having!

_NotASlave logged out _

SoUncivilized: Well he didn't have a purpose for logging out… I think I'll leave too.

_SoUncivilized logged out for no reason too_

NotAnAngel: I don't know why I'm still here… Goodbye

_NotAnAngel logged out_

PurpleSaber: Well Yoda I think we should have our own party.

LittleGreenSaber: Strange this will be.

_PurpleSaber logged out to have his own party_

_LittleGreenSaber logged out to attend Mace's lame party_

**A/N So there you go my IM fanfic I hope yall enjoyed it. Also please review :)**


End file.
